


Stormy night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets locked out of the house and is stranded in the garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Locked out'.
> 
> Beta'd by issy, thanks!!!!

Merlin looked around. „Missy?“ That damn cat was nowhere in sight. As usual when he wanted to lock up for the night, she would hide somewhere only to show up again once he was snuggled up in bed. Then she would usually cry up a storm until he got up again to finally let her in. 

Peeking up at the sky, Merlin made a face. Yes, it was November, but did that mean it had to be stormy all the time? It had gotten considerably colder in the past days and part of him worried about their kitty. She was used to being outside, but she also loved being curled up next to the heating. “Come on, Missy, I don’t have all night.”

Pulling the zipper of his hoodie up all the way, Merlin pulled up his shoulders as a gush of icy wind seemed to blow right through him and slammed the door behind him wide open. “Oh great.” He pulled it closer again, but not all the way, he didn’t have the key along. “Missy! If you don’t come now, I’ll go back in. And I won’t get up again once your highness decides she wants to be in as well. It’s now or never!” He yelled into the dark garden. 

Glaring into the dark, he tried to see the cat. He was sure she was sitting somewhere close, grinning widely and having a ball at the scrawny human freezing his bullocks off trying to lure her into the warmth of the house. She wasn’t to be called. She demanded when she deemed it appropriate. 

“We should have gotten a dog!” Merlin mumbled and stepped out into the garden where he thought he’d seen some movement that wasn’t caused by the wind. As soon as he stepped out of the doorway, the door behind him slammed shut. “Swell, just swell.” 

Throwing the dark garden another look, Merlin turned to look at the house. The only other light on was in Gwaine’s room where he was most likely listening to some music with his new headphones on, so he wouldn’t hear him. “Gwaine? Gwaine!” Merlin started to hammer against the door but Gwaine didn’t react.

When he heard a meow, Merlin looked down to find Missy pressing against his legs. “ _Now_ you show up! You’ve got the worst timing!” She looked at him with her most innocent kitty-face and he picked her up. “What are we going to do now, furball? The wind’s locked us out and Gwaine can’t hear us.”

In his predicament, Merlin contemplated throwing little stones against Gwaine’s window, but he was so bad at aiming and with his luck, he’d only break the window. “GWAINE!” 

The first drops started to fall when Merlin was in the middle of the garden, contemplating if he could just climb the tree to get closer to Gwaine’s window. “Fuck! GWAINE, LET US IN!”

A window flew open, but not the one Merlin had wished for. 

“Can’t you yell a bit louder? They haven’t heard you at the other end of town yet!” A blond head appeared on the first floor of the next house.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve accidentally locked us out and my roommate can’t hear me.” Merlin felt the rain running down his neck already as it started to pour.

“And he won’t hear you if you keep yelling. Why don’t you just call him?” The man shouted.

What a rude person their new neighbour was! Instead of doing something, he started yelling at him!

“I usually don’t have my mobile on me when I try to get the cat in. Is there any chance I could use your phone?”

The window closed with a slam.

Oh, how nice. What a clotpole!

A moment later, the back door opened and the blond looked at him. “What are you waiting for? You’ll only catch yourself a cold, come on in!”

In no time, Merlin had squeezed through the hedges that marked the border of their gardens and stood in front of their new neighbour. “Can Missy come, too?”

“That’s up to Hunter to decide.” The man pointed to a big dog that stood behind him, watching the scene but wagged his tail when Merlin held Missy his way. “Come to the kitchen, you’re dripping on my floor.”

“I’m sorry. And thanks a lot for letting us take shelter for a moment.”

+++

Two hours, a few phone calls that Gwaine never answered, a hot shower and lots of towels later, Merlin sat on Arthur’s couch, dressed in Arthur’s sweatpants, jumper and thick socks while Missy was curled up next to Hunter in front of the fireplace. 

Arthur poured Merlin another tea. 

“So…and this Gwaine…I was under the impression that he’s your…he and you…”

“Gwaine? Oh no!” Merlin laughed. “I don’t even know why I’m friends with him but he’s definitely not my boyfriend.”

“Of course he’s not. Who wouldn’t miss their boyfriend after almost three hours of him going missing?” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin chuckled. “I know I would. If I had a boyfriend, that is.”

“Girlfriend?” Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

Shaking his head, Merlin sipped his tea. “Not my thing. You?”

“Me? Oh…no, no girlfriend, no boyfriend. All single and free. Unfortunately.” Arthur threw him a playful look.

Merlin felt his cheeks heating up as he couldn’t keep a huge smile off of his face. Arthur might not have been very friendly at the beginning, but he was definitely flirting with him now, wasn’t he? 

Making a mental note to give Missy some treats once they were back at the house, Merlin leaned back, pulled one leg underneath him and took another sip of tea.


End file.
